Secret Service
by BatRocha
Summary: Paul is an agent who has recently been assigned to keep watch over a family that has recently been having trouble with the Rockets. Not only that but also look for any clues that might explain Mr. Ketchums death, his son however isn't making it easy.
1. Chapter 1

Well now that I'm done with Homefront here's Secret Service. I hope I did good considering I've worked a lot make get this story to make sense, actually I've been looking to see if i can get a Beta for this story, but I still have to look but honestly anyone who really wants to, I don't want to bother someone, so yeah still looking.

(NO ALIEN! sorry watching a movie) anyway enjoy.

* * *

Paul sat at his desk quietly writing down his report, only pausing to take a sip of coffee. Unlike most agents Paul didn't type his information first he preferred to sit down and write away in his neat legible handwriting. Few in his office understood why Paul went through such tedious work, and when he was asked why he did, all he would do is give you an annoyed look and continued working.

In the office he would usually be seen with his brother, Reggie, which too many, was a great mystery. No one could deny that they weren't related, they both looked so much alike which sent many people's theory's that Paul was switched at birth out the window. They just couldn't really understand how the overly optimistic Reggie could be able withstand Paul's cold demeanor. It was surprising enough that they were both working in the very same agency. The agency didn't allow brothers to be together in the same division but Paul and Reggie did and no one really questioned it. They were after all busy with their own problems.

Paul paused from writing his report when Reggie appeared unexpectedly.

"Paul, how are you doing?" He said peering over Paul's shoulder. "I see you're hard at work as always."

Without turning his back, Paul said, "Shouldn't you be doing the same." He had long grown accustomed to Reggie's surprise visits.

"I'm on break and besides I wanted to see my favorite little brother."

"I'm your only little brother."

Reggie took a seat next to Paul's and gave him a large smile. "It doesn't change the fact that you are."

Paul continues to work.

"So, I heard your last mission was a success."

"That's correct."

"Well, tell me about it. Anything exciting happen, did you meet a girl, kiss her under the stars on a rooftop while bombs exploded in the background?" He exaggerated grabbing Paul's coffee, taking a drink only to retract his mouth and give it a look of distaste. "This is way too bitter, how can you drink this Paul?"

"I like my coffee bitter; it also serves me the purpose of keeping unwanted people from drinking my coffee."

"That's very 'benevolent' of you.

Reggie placed the coffee back giving it a disgruntled look. "So," he drawled pushing his chair closer to Paul's. "How was your mission"?

"If you're so curious read my report." He wrote down a few more words and placed his pencil down, turning on his computer.

"Paul is it really too much trouble to tell me something. I didn't even know even know you had a mission until someone told me. It's quite depressing that I'm the last one to know what's going on with you." Reggie gave a small teasing smile.

Paul sighed turning his back so he would easily be facing Reggie. "The mission was a success no altercations of any kind."

"Is that it?"

Paul turned around and started his work on the computer. "We found the culprit, arrested him and I wrote my report, that's all."

The older brother gave a small sigh, edging his chair a little further away from Paul's. He watched as Paul's hands danced across the keyboard, as letters appeared on the computers screen in tune with the clicking sounds that Paul made.

"Remind Cynthia to never let you be a recruitment spokesperson."

A grunt was the only reply Paul gave, continuing with his work.

Reggie was about to say something more when Cynthia, their supervisor arrived. Cynthia Shirona was a very tall woman which most men found intimidating. She had long blonde hair that reached to her waist and a very beautiful face with a pleasant smile. But most agents weren't fooled. Behind that beautiful face was a clever, calculating woman and with her experience in the field many were surprised that she became the head of the department. She was known to hate politics and it still hasn't become apparent why she took the position nor has she explained, which was unusually because she was usually open about a lot of things even personal matters. It was one of the biggest story around the office that almost everyone participated in some way, well everyone except Paul, he didn't care about the personal lives of others, or about his supervisor in general.

"Paul I need to see you in my office right now." She said taking a moment to look at Paul before departing.

"What does Cynthia want with you Paul?" Reggie asked to no avail. His brother was already standing following Cynthia. It wasn't a common occurrence for Paul to be brought to Cynthia's office, the only times agents weren't to her office were when they were in trouble or were being briefed on a very important assignment. Paul honestly doubted he was in trouble which meant he was being called for an important assignment.

The trip to her office was brisk and short; soon Paul was standing in the middle of the room plastered with prestigious awards all across the room. Most agents entered the room in awe, Paul walked in unimpressed with the decorations. Paul's wonder was more focused on his supervisor who was fiddling with a toy in her hands more than the bureaucratic achievements. The toy was a plushy of some kind, with the animal seeming to be a figure of a dinosaur combined with a dragon. It was a peculiar thing, and odder still was the fact that his supervisor had it.

There was a vacant seat waiting in front of Cynthia's desk, but Paul didn't sit until Cynthia had found the time to take her eyes off the toy.

She said a simple "sit" and continued to be captivated by the unusual item.

Paul took his seat and waited quietly for Cynthia to speak.

"Do you know anything about the Rockets Mr. Shinji?" Cynthia asked suddenly, placing the toy on her desk.

"They're a mafia organization that integrated from Japan here a few years ago. They've been assumed to forge documents, paintings and are the biggest drug distributors on the eastern side of the country."

The girl nodded her head silently to herself leaning into her desk. Her hands intertwined together her chin resting on them. "You know your information. Good, that makes things a lot easier." With one of her fingers, she gestured to some files that were in front of Paul.

Immediately, Paul grabbed the files flipping through the pages with practiced agility.

"Recently they've had a sudden interest in the Ketchum family."

Paul looked from his files to his supervisor. "Why is the agency interested in the well being of just a single family?" Paul said narrowing his eyes.

"We do when they have contributed a lot in the scientific community. Ashton Ketchum was a great asset to this country."

"Was?" Paul asked, putting the files back on the table. Paul had heard about Ashton Ketchum, he contributed a lot in bioengineering, but that was all he knew.

"Ashton Ketchum has been dead since five years ago, car accident; it's being reinvestigated because of the suspicious activities that have been occurring around the family. Such as breaking and entering, harassing letters, ect, just little thing so far but at this rate it will start to get worse." Cynthia stood grabbing the odd dinosaur. Turning it around a few times to get a good look at its tail, and the extra appendages attached to its arms. They looked to be wings but they seemed to be too slender and long to be able to fly anywhere if it being a toy wasn't enough of a limitation. "I want you to keep an eye out for the family, get information."

"With all due respect Ms. Shirona, I don't think I signed up for babysitting duty."

A small laugh escaped the blond as she placed the toy for the last time on her desk. "You are now, besides there's more to this mission then just 'babysitting' as you so flimsily put it."

Paul remained silent and immobile in his seat, his hands on his lap. He didn't like the idea of having a mission where he had to look out for a family however it did peak his interest as to why he was getting this information from Cynthia.

Cynthia continued, "Mr. Ketchum was working on a project of unimaginable proportions along with his colleague professor Oak who also died in the crash. She sighed, sitting back down on her seat. "Whatever they were working on The Rockets seems to be interested want you to not only keep an eye on the family but also for the potential clues that they have of Mr. Ketchum's research. Is that understood Mr. Shinji?"

"Why didn't Mr. Ketchum disclose his research to someone in the government?"

"He might have worked with us Mr. Shinji, but he never really trusted the government enough to give them any information if he thought it was important."

Paul nodded, standing up, straightening his tie thoughtfully. Making his way to the door he turned around to face his supervisor. "What is the relevance of that toy, Ms. Shirona? You were toying with it during the entire meeting; you were obviously trying to make some point."

Cynthia smiled tracing the edges of the toy slowly. "It's just a toy Mr. Shinji, a gift from a friend. He always finds the most unusual of things to give me. I was just trying to figure out what it was." Her eyes wondered into Paul's. "A dragon, a dinosaur perhaps, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Mr. Shinji. "

Paul nodded, exiting the office in contemplation. He knew there was more to the story then his supervisor let on. Whatever she seemed to be hiding intrigued Paul slightly, Cynthia normally didn't hide any details about cases from her co-workers. She believed that starving people of the truth would do more than good. It was a mystery to Paul how Cynthia lasted so long in the FBI with this belief.

A small smirk crossed Paul's face. It would be interesting to know what could have made her break that rule. He thought walking back to his desk.

Reggie was patiently waiting for Paul, sitting quietly in his seat reading the report Paul finished before leaving to Cynthia's office.

"I still need to turn that in Reggie. Can you get out of my seat?"

Reggie raised a finger for silence. Reading the last sentence of the report before standing up, handing it back to Paul. Who took it wordlessly, taking his seat ignoring the disappointed look that Reggie threw him. In silence, Reggie ruffled Paul's hair comfortingly as he left.

"He'll be okay." Reggie whispered to himself as he made his way to his own desk.

* * *

So there's the first chapter, I hope it made sense, and yes this is Comashipping since that's the only thing i can really write about except the a random story here and there. So technically speaking this story this story doesn't have all the side characters yet so does anyone want to say which character they really want in the story and if they want a side pairing for example Dawn/Reggie preferably one's the main girls that traveled with Ash, since they all have their own side characters. Ex: May- Drew, Max, Parents Ex 2: Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, So yeah if you guys can help me with that it would really be appreciated

unrelated subject-Falls apart -Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I really procrastinated on this one and it probably would have taken longer if I didn't have that extra boost today. And I want to give huge thanks to my first reviewer, Blackstarz, by the way its ok that you didn't know what the pairings called honestly there's so many shipping out there It would be crazy if you knew them all. So here it is enjoy.

* * *

Birds fluttered through the trees singing their sweet melodies for all to hear, tweeting in the early hours of the morning. One of the many reasons Paul hated this town.

At least in the city he could close the window ignore the sounds of the birds and naturally loud noises you would expect from a city, but unfortunately he had to get the only room with a busted window. Not only had that but the bumbling, blushing female employee managed to spill coffee on his suit. Luckily his jacket had saved him from getting a burn.

Paul at the moment could safely say he hated the town of Pallet and to think it was only his second day there.

Paul gave a small sigh of irritation, putting on a new suit since the one he wore before was ruined by the coffee stain.

Picking his gun up from the table and placing it on his right hand side of his belt so it couldn't be easily seen and close enough for him to grasp it if the time arrived for him to use it. His F.B.I badge tucked away in his chest packet.

As off now he was getting ready to visit the Ketchum's. From what he gathered from the file Cynthia gave him, the family was small, Mr. Ketchum's widow, Delia Ketchum who never remarried and at the moment wasn't currently seeing anyone, worked at a local flower shop down on seventh street. Also she had a son, a senior in high school but he seemed too small to be one in Paul's opinion. He had boyish features and short black hair that always seemed to be contained by a red cap. His name being Ash Ketchum, after his father Paul assumed.

He straightened his black tie looking in the mirror to make sure it was on correctly. Paul was a perfectionist; he didn't deny it, as he took several minutes to place the tie in a suitable position. He always did things by the book, always had everything in order, and always spoke the truth no matter what, and many people in Paul's life found that annoying. This very qualities ended existing and potential relationships for Paul. He couldn't remember a time his past girlfriends didn't call him a neat freak, jerk, bastard, ect.

At one point in time Paul tried to heed Reggie's warnings to 'watch his tongue' but it always seemed to backfire. He couldn't stop himself from uttering the truth. To point out every flaw in everyone, just as he did himself, if no one told them how they would get better he reasoned to himself. He stopped trying years ago finding that it was better to get things done then to care about every little hurtful word that came out of his mouth.

Obviously, Paul was single.

Paul exited the small hotel room locking it with his key, ignoring his neighbor's looks. His professional demeanor and attire seemed out of place at the dingy hotel. Silent whispers erupted from groups of people that passed him.

Still the man moved on a mission firmly situated in his mind, and his mind didn't seem to allow the annoying chatter to distract him.

Paul was in his rental car, sipping at a warm cup of coffee that he had obtained at a local Dunkin Doughnuts. He hated it, but either way he drank it knowing full well he couldn't function properly without t his morning coffee.

The radio was on playing, what Paul thought to be a very crude song called 'Love Me Dead'. And after the lyrics 'You're hideous, and sexy.' Paul had no choice but to turn the radio off.

He looked out the window at the flower shop, "Rosa's Roses" the sign read at the top of the building in large red letters.

"Typical" Paul said looking for Mrs. Ketchum's file that held all her information. It seemed she worked at the flower shop for five years, so she started working there around the time of her husband's death. A loyal employee, and from what her employer says e all the customers lover her.

He checked the surrounding area for any kind of suspicious activity, before he got out of the car and went inside.

The flower shop was normal size for a store not too big not too small. Flowers bloomed all over the store a sweet aroma wafted through the air which only seemed to remind Paul how much he hated nature.

A young girl who seemed to work at the store smiled at Paul. " Welcome, can I help you with something sir." She said cheerfully patting off some excess dirt off her apron, getting her hands dirty in the process.

"I'm just looking." He replied politely.

"Alright sir, but if you need any help just ask me, I'm Gardinia by the way.' Her smile grew as she took out her hand to shake Paul's hand.

"I'll be sure to remember.' Paul said, giving a slight nod, making no inclination to shake the girl's filthy hands.

Gardinia seemed to get the message and lowered her hand. Staring at the man in confusion, but she said a quick goodbye and went back to work.

The F.B.I. agent looked around the store pretending to pay attention to the array of bright flowers, when in fact he was looking for Mrs. Ketchum.

Who after a several minutes appeared behind the counter, a sweet smile plastered on her face. She didn't seem any different in her picture except she looked slightly older, the crinkles at the side of her eyes, the worry lines, the slight graying of the hair, but even so, she still was an attractive women for her age.

A sigh escaped Paul, there was no going around it. He would have to make contact, there's absolutely no way he'll find whatever information he was even looking for from afar.

He took the first steps to the inevitable." Excuse me, but I'm new to the area and I'm somewhat lost."

Mrs. Ketchum seemed amused, there was also a twinkle in her eye which Paul ignored.

"Lost? How exactly did you end up in the flower shop?'

"I was looking for the high school in the area actually." He feigned a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head in a practiced nervous gesture. "I came to here to ask for directions."

Mrs. Ketchum giggled like a teenager in her freshman year.

"My, you are quite lost, that's on the other side of town I'm afraid. Are you applying for the new teaching position that just opened up?"

"That's correct."

Paul's cover was to be the new history teacher in the school that Mrs. Ketchum's son went to, Kanto high. In fact he was to start tomorrow. Cynthia said it was a way to gain trust from the young Ketchum and also to keep an eye on him. He could barely resist the urge to snort at the memory.

"Well you seem like a very intelligent young man Mr.-?"

"Shinji, My name is Paul Shinji."

Paul hated the thought of using his real name in an undercover mission, but for some odd reason Cynthia insisted upon it. She didn't give a reason why either.

"Paul, what an adorable name, I remember I had a boyfriend named Paul, he was so sweet/ I remember he would always sneak into my backyard when I was a teenager. Reading poems of , reciting romeo and Juliet it was like being in a romance novel." She gushed, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, a dazed look in her eyes as she recalled the memory.

"Thank you?' What an odd women, Paul thought.

She seemed to have snapped back to reality at Paul's words. "Oh there I go again," she took out a piece of paper writing some numbers before handing it to Paul. "Here's my number if you need any help just give me a call, it must be lonely not knowing anybody in town. Oh you know I just remembered my son goes to Kanto high." She took a moment to take out her wallet showing the familiar face of Ash Ketchum as a young pre-teen, holding onto a soccer ball smiling a toothy grin." He's older now, a senior in high school, my how fast he has grown. It seems like it was only yesterday that I was changing his diaper."

He seems like a nice kid." Paul said taking a few steps back. He had gotten what he needed and he didn't want to push whatever he had to gain this women's trust. Besides he couldn't handle listening to another story. "I'd love to stay but I really have to get to the school. I'm supposed to be there in twenty minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you, Ok all you have to do is go east on Seventh Street, then take a left on Bravo Ave and keep going until you see a large building, that there is the school."

"Thank you Miss."

It's Delia, and no problem."

When Paul left the store he could feel a large migraine coming along, god how he hated mornings.

* * *

Oh, and the Love me dead is actually one of my favorite songs, so people who like the song please don't get offended it's Paul who doesn't like it.

And I promise the next chapter will have Ash, And just maybe you'll get to see a little bit more.

-See ya

unrelated subject- airplane (because this is where I did the entire chapter,)


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise, I know I am. I just want to say thank you all for the story alerts and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Comments are loved, hugged, and named george even the ones that just say hi. 0W0

* * *

The first thing that popped into Paul's mind when he saw the school building was the fact that it was too small. It didn't look like it was capable of handling two hundred students let alone the one thousand that roamed the schools halls.

Then again Kanto high was the only high school in the town, it was only reasonable that they had a small school system to match, but even so, such a small school seemed foreign to Paul. He grew up in the city school system, crowded hallways, students knocking him against one body to the next rushing to meet with their friends or to their classes before the bell signaled the end of the small freedom that they were given. He wasn't fond of his old high school, in fact he didn't really remember school life in general, each day seemed to blur among the rest of the days in the school year. He didn't have any close friends either, preferring to spend his days studying up in his room. Even against the protests of his older brother, who tried but to no avail to take Paul out and have some fun and meet new people.

Reggie was of course the more social of the two brothers.

Running his hand through his hair in exasperation, Paul entered the school. He was greeted with a large white banner, red writing spelling out the words 'GO MIGHTY MICES!' Paul stared at the banner, wondering how a school could have such an odd mascot. Shaking his head, he started walking the short distance to the main office.

He paused a moment looking through the small glass on the door only to see the receptionist talking quietly over the phone. A loud giggle resonated throughout the room as Paul entered. The laughter continued to get louder as the receptionist waved at Paul as she continued to talk. Which left Paul to wait in front of the desk his foot tapping impatiently. Paul hated the small office, the bright reds , yellows and browns clashed horribly with each other making his head hurt. This was the sort of room he expected in an elementary school not a high school.

Eventually the receptionist ended her conversation and turned to give a pleasant smile, completely oblivious to Paul's irritation.

"Sorry about that, Lily is such a terrible gossip." The woman twirled her hair in her finger giggling. "I'm Daisy by the way. Are you the guy that's applying for the teaching position?"

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, news travels fast around hear honey, nothing to do in this town but gossip, gossip, gossip." She said animatedly, waving her hands in tune with her words. "I have to wonder though, why would a guy like you," She paused looking him up and down, smiling seductively. "Come to a dreary town such as this, not that I'm complaining."

"It's convenient." Paul simply said annoyed by the girl's antics, but the girl continued to smile. She either chose to ignore his annoyance or was incapable of seeing it. "Is the principal here, or should I come at a different time."

"Oh, no he's in, he's in but I have to warn you he's a bit…..Unusual. I mean he's a good guy but-"

"Which way is his office." Paul cut in, before the girl could say more. Her voice was really getting on his nerves.

"It's the first door on the right." She answered, twisting her hair a little tighter around her finger."Good luck, I'm sure you'll get the job."

I already did Paul thought, walking swiftly to the principal's office. He was quite frankly sick of the girl and wanted to get as far away from her as humanely possible.

The principal's office was odd, the walls painted in a checkered pattern. With red and yellow being the two constant patters. Paul was really learning to hate red and yellow. There was also a small bookshelf, lined with an assortment of awards, a baseball, and a plushy. The plushy was white and pink and had two button eyes but that was all Paul could make out from the prickly toy. It was a bit creepy.

He turned his attention to the Principal who was shuffling papers, a flustered look on his face as his glasses slowly started to fall off his face. He didn't seem to notice that Paul had entered the room.

"It's just the middle of the year and now this happens." He muttered. "Teacher goes on leave to pursue his dream in photography. Couldn't he have waited until the end of the school year?"

"Excuse me, but I was here to discuss about the teaching position."

The principal jumped up, startled. "Oh, hello there, wow, didn't see you there. You must be-"The principal looked at a random piece of paper."Paul Shinji?" He looked up for confirmation.

"Correct." Paul started to recall the man's file. His name if the large nametag on the desk wasn't a big enough hint was Robert Elm. He was an awkward young man with abnormally large ears and a small tuft of brown hair at the top of his head, but what was interesting about the man wasn't his appearance or position in the school system. It was the fact that he had studied under professor Oak. If anybody would have any inkling about what the deceased professor Oak and Professor Ashton were working on it would be this man. Unfortunately he couldn't ask him directly. Cynthia, just loved to make things difficult didn't she. "Just came to pick up the last teachers study plans."

"Oh, right, I have them here somewhere."Principal elm opened his drawer to take out a manila folder. "Here it is," He cried triumphantly."Sorry about all this, I kind of forgot you were coming." He started to laugh, sheepishly scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Its fine, I did come a little late." Paul said taking the manila folder from Principal Elm's hand. It felt slightly heavy, which meant a lot papers. Great just what Paul needed more files to memorize. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, not really, um, well other than the free breakfast for the teachers. It's only on Mondays and Wednesdays, so there's one tomorrow. You should come, I mean most of the staff there, and Brock is a great cook, he's the school nurse too.-"

"Is it ok if I look around the school?"Paul interrupted, stopping the man's monologue before it could get any longer. He didn't think he could handle an entire history of the school and its staff a second time. He got enough of his information from the files. "It would be very helpful. I don't want to get lost after all."

"Oh, right, do you want me to show you around." Principal Elm seemed hesitant in his offer, his eyes falling down to the large pile the stood in front of him.

"No, I think I'll be fine on my own, but thank you for the offer."

Principal Elm, seemed relieved at Paul's answer, and to be honest so was Paul. He didn't think he could withstand another moment of the man's voice.

"Alright, just to let you know there might be a few students here. They usually stay for clubs, sports and after school tutoring, so you might see a few of your students."

Paul nodded, turning to leave the room before taking one last glance at the pink toy that only seemed to stare back, mocking him with its bright colors. Paul suddenly had the urge to burn the stupid toy.

Really, who could blame him?

Paul walked the halls of Kanto high school, feeling slightly at ease. There was currently no one in the halls at the moment, and he was completely fine with that. He was enjoying the pictures placed all across the halls. The theme seemed to be scenery, some were good, some were decent, but none of them really caught his attention, except one picture.

The title of the picture was simply named 'Park', and it was easily the worst picture among the entire collection. Yet, Paul felt a sense of nostalgia for the drawing. It was a bit of a challenge to actually distinguish a swing set from a slide, but Paul didn't really mind, even the bright colors. The picture, for some odd reason, reminded him of his childhood. He remembered the times he went to the park, a crayon in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He hated riding the swings and the slides, so he usually brought his crayons and notebook to pass the time. Actually this would have been just the type of drawing that he would have done as a child, and it probably would have been just as bad.

The thought sent a small smile to Paul's lips, as he gazed at the picture a little longer.

"Why are you staring at that picture?" Paul's smile quickly fell, as he turned to see who asked the question.

It was Ash Ketchum.

"Do you think it's good?" He asked sporting a large smile. "I worked really hard on that picture, like for hours and hours, so what do you think?" Apparently he had inherited his mother's enthusiasm.

"Not really, it's practically the worst picture." Paul answered honestly.

Ash's smile disappeared "Is not," Ash cried glaring at Paul. "There is a ton of other people who did worse than me. Like that guy" Ash pointed to a picture of a fountain that was colored roughly over in colored pencil.

"At least you can tell what it is; I honestly can't tell if your slide is actually a slide or a dog sitting on his hind legs." Paul replied calmly.

"Of course that's a slide how can it not be a slide, there's the ladder and the slide thingy."

"And the large blob above it must be the handles." Paul said sarcastically.

Ash stared at Paul, his opening and closing as he tried to find the right word to say to Paul. "You're such a jerk." He said lamely, crossing his arms as he dug his fingers into his arms.

"Well, if that's all you have to say."

"No I got a lot more to say, you rude, jerkish, purple-haired guy! Is that even your natural hair color?" Ash yelled, his body trembling in rage. Paul just stood there, his migraine from before coming back full force. He was really tired of everybody in this town and really all he wanted at the moment was to be left alone but apparently that was too much to ask.

"Is that all?"

Ash stood quiet not really knowing what else to say before he turned around and stalked off.

Paul sighed, rubbing his hand against his head for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Why was this mission so troublesome?

Paul took a deep breath and started out the door, he had to get ready for tomorrow.

James sat at his desk thoughtfully. His partner Jesse was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite programs 'America's got Talent'. She was always infatuated by the thought of becoming a star, having adoring fans and being extremely rich. Unfortunately, Jesse had no talent whatsoever and if it wasn't for her enormous ego she would be able to see that, but she didn't, and really James didn't have the heart to tell her. That and the fact if he did tell her, he would be in the hospital for weeks on end if he told her.

James was currently reading the e-mail that his boss, Giovanni had sent him. It said that there would be a package delivered to his house soon, and that he should be prepared for it. He also asked about any news that they have recently have gained from the Ketchum family which was none, and really it wasn't much of a surprise. Neither James nor Jesse knew what they were looking for, how could they find out what the good professor Ashton was working on if not even his own family knew.

It was a bit frustrating to say the least.

There was a loud chime that awoke James from his thoughts. It was the doorbell.

"James, go get the door!" Jesse screamed, keeping her eyes at her beloved program.

James only shook his head accustomed to Jesse's bossy nature. He went to the door to find a small white box on his doorstep. He looked at it in confusion and he grabbed it. Honestly he didn't really know what to expect from the package. It wasn't every day that the boss gave a present or whatever this was to his employees.

He placed the package on his desk, taking a moment to step into the kitchen to grab a knife.

He went back to his desk, peered at the couch to see if Jesse was still watching 'America's Got Talent" and started opening the box. He knew that Jesse would reprimand him harshly for opening the package without her, but he really didn't want to interrupt her when she was watching TV. The last time he did that he got a black eye.

When he finally opened the box, he was, well astonished. You would be too if you saw a small cat plushy that was sent to you by your boss.

James had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

There we are, I managed to fulfill my promise and add Ash, finally after months of not really working on this project he appears. I even got to add my little surprise. Wheather you take James and Jesse as a good surprise or a bad one is entirely up to you. I' m glad that they fit so perfectly into this story, and they are way cooler now in Best Wishes.

Anyway, all the characters used were from Pokemon, even Daisy and Lily if you can tell where they come from and to who they are realted too you get an imaginary cookie. I have feeling I'm going to give away a lot of those.

-Unrelated subject-Uhn tiss, uhn tiss,uhn tiss, (Curse you Bloodhound Gang and your catchy tunes)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I have painstakingly recovered my ideas for this story and have created the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Why was high school so incorrigible? Paul wondered to himself, as he looked over the essays the students had done before their last teacher left, without of course, grading them. He had, albeit begrudgingly, accepted the idea of putting on a movie while he graded work and planned for not only this week but also the next. Apparently the teacher wasn't much of a help even when he was still employed here. He could tell from the light glow from cell phones and the ever present chatter from the class that their old teacher rarely contradicted them.

Whammy.

To make matters worse none of the essays that he had graded so far had gotten a score above sixty-five percent.

Double whammy.

Paul gave a long sigh before resuming back to his grading, and to think he was supposed to search for clues to whatever Ashton was working on. If he had any hope of doing any of that searching undetected he had to keep up appearances.

He flinched at the loud outburst of laughter that erupted from the class at what he assumed to be a 'funny' part of the movie. What was it again, Shrek? Not a very appropriate movie choice for a history class but it was the only movie that the last teacher had, which only enforced Paul's assumption that the last teacher was incompetent. Well he probably still is.

The bell rang loudly breaking Paul from his reverie as he watching the students rush off to their next period class. Paul couldn't have been happier to get rid of them his elation rising as he remembered that the next period would be his free period. That would give him more than enough time to finish that last few essays that were left. That's what he originally thought, anyway before his phone started vibrating. The digital letters on the screen showed that it was a text from his brother. Why did he always seem to want to talk at the most inopportune times?

_Reggie: So how's it going, enjoying the fresh country air? _

Paul ignored the text, not that it stopped Reggie from continuing his text assault on Paul. The desk vibrating continuously, which Paul ignored. He was accustomed to his brother annoying him; he would not be sucked into his little game while he had work to do. Even if he did answer and told Reggie to stop bothering him it would only do to encourage Reggie. No, it was best to ignore the texts as much as possible even if the vibrations from his phone were starting to impede on his concentration, but he couldn't risk turning it off. If there was a chance that Cynthia called and he missed it. No, best not to think about that, just because Paul wasn't afraid of the women didn't mean he was stupid enough to miss her calls.

Paul would have allowed this little cycle of Reggie texting him and Paul ignoring the texts to continue because it was easier to ignore the vibrations then an actual voice. That was until someone walked it even more difficult to keep on task.

"He I have the rest of the papers you- Oh what are you doing here!" Ash exclaimed standing at the doors opening, a handful of papers in one hand.

And this must have been the triple whammy.

Paul kept his eyes on his work acting oblivious to the situation. He had done paper work under worse conditions mainly trying to disregard Reggie when he was trying to persuade him to go to some sort of family outing or to 'hang out with the guys or some sort of nonsense that Reggie keeps going on about.

"Hey I'm talking to you." At this point Ash had moved from the door to the front of the desk. His hands on his hips as the papers dangled precariously in danger of falling to the floor. It was at that moment that the phone started vibrating again to signal another text.

Could this day get any better?

Paul put his pen to the side, understanding that he would not be able to finish his work if he didn't deal with at least one of his troubles.

"Can you set the papers down on the desk please." Paul started organizing the essay papers in their original place. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Ash glared gripping the papers even tighter causing them to crinkle. Paul calmly stared back feeling slightly irritated. Why couldn't anyone ever leave him to his work?

"You can start telling me why you are here. Geez, I thought you were some annoying brother or uncle or something not a teacher!" Ash said seething clutching the papers even tighter.

"Obviously you were wrong," Paul stood extending his hand toward Ash who looked at it confused. "the papers please."

The teenager narrowed his eyes before giving the papers to Paul, and then crossed his arms to look at him suspiciously. "Aren't you going to answer that." He said nodding toward the vibrating phone.

"No one of importance, ignore it."

He flipped through the papers that he was given. It was nothing really new, just a few more essays but it wouldn't help his work load. He still had to talk to Mrs. Ketchum, she had texted him the day before asking if he wanted to eat dinner at her house this afternoon. To say Paul was looking forward to that would be a lie. He wasn't accustomed to eating at a family table doing small talk, which he was sure Mrs. Ketchum was probably expecting him to do. Not exactly the type of thing he was comfortable with. It's not that he hasn't talked at a dinner table before, but it was usually with a suspect. That usually ended up as an interrogation nine times out of ten. As a kid, well, no one really talked at his table.

"I can't believe I have to deal with you for the rest of the year." Ash muttered under his breath, turning his face so he wouldn't be facing Paul.

Paul sighed, noting for the second time that day that he had been doing the action a lot lately and he didn't like it. He had already known that Ash would come in to the classroom eventually but he wasn't due until fifth period. It could have been that he was curious about the new teacher; after all he was to be Paul's new student aid. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea either, not even when he first started his assignment. Add to the fact that Ash already disliked him.

"You don't like me, fine I understand that, but like it or not you're stuck with me until the end of the year." Paul said calmly as if speaking to a small child. In this case, perhaps he was. "Understand."

Ash nodded his head, gritting his teeth, as he looking everywhere except where Paul was.

"Good, then I will be seeing you in fifth period, Mr. Ketchum."

He nodded once more as he turned around the phone vibrated audibly. "Would you answer that phone already, god it's driving me nuts." With that said he rushed out the door.

Paul only shook his head as he turned to his phone, the texts all reading the same.

_Reggie: So how's it going, enjoying the fresh country air? _

Paul really hated his brother.

* * *

The end of the school day came sooner than Paul expected. Even if he still had a few hours let before he was allowed to leave himself, he actually quite enjoyed the hours of solitude that the school offered. There were a few students that wandered the halls because of their extra-curricular activities but they never entered his room. The school day itself wasn't at all bad though, except fifth period, the students were the best-behaved, ironically they were freshman. It might have been due to the obvious tense atmosphere between him and Ash but Paul didn't complain. He was able to finish the last of his grading.

Now all he was doing was going over class plans for history noting that the majority of the classes except world history AP were on World War two. The AP class was currently on Religions. He found that the current plans or all classes were complete and utter rubbish. They were disorganized and confusing to follow not that it surprised Paul, it just made Paul's job all the more intolerable. This wasn't even his real job, he was only supposed to dig up information and maybe that's what he should do. Ignore the school work and continue on his original assignment it's not like the students would mind, but it did set him on edge to the fact that these students weren't getting the proper education that they need. He was unfortunately going to try just as hard at the teaching position as much as his original assignment, no use in lying to himself. He wasn't going to turn himself into 'Jaime Escalante' and inspire his students to be the best students and go above and beyond and reach their full potential, but he could at least give them a better learning experience to the students who actually want to learn.

It was during his musings that someone walked into his classroom.

"Hard at work I see." The man said smiling." I'm Brock by the way."

Paul put down his pencil noticing Brock extending his hand so Paul could shake it. He didn't.

"Paul Shinji." He said putting his reading glasses to the side. He never liked using them, and only did so when the words started to blur into one another. Reggie scolded him whenever he did this but as always he didn't care what his brother thought and disregarded him.

Brock noticing that Paul wasn't going to shake his hand lowered it his smile still in place. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Paul didn't shake his hand, like so many other people had. That was good, Paul supposed.

"I thought I should introduce myself since I didn't see you at breakfast or even lunch, which reminds me." Brock, who had been holding a paper bag, put it on Paul's desk. "Some cookies, but you don't strike me as a man who likes cookies."

"They're too sweet for me."

Brock nodded sagely. "Thought so, not a big fan of sweet things myself, those are green tea cookies."

"Green tea cookies, it's possible to make those?" Paul questioned seriously.

Brock nodded, a cheerful smile plastered on his face." You can make cookies out of basically everything. Green tea is actually the more normal of the recipes that I have found there have been times I've baked cakes, cookies with Chile pepper, beans, and even bacon."

Paul nodded his head as he took in the information he was given. Oddly enough it wasn't as annoying as he thought it would be. Yes the baking bit was annoying but he said it in such a dispassionate manner that it didn't bother him, much anyway.

"You seem to have a lot of time in your hands to be baking so much."

Brock shrugged." I do, more then I would like, but the baking's more for my siblings then anything else. Now that I mention it, I have to be getting home soon. Dinner for the kids and all." He started making his way to the door, giving a small wave of goodbye. "I hope to have another conversation with you Mr. Shinji." Brock said before leaving.

Paul nodded more to himself since Brock had already left before he could catch it. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He noticed the brown bag at the side of his desk and reached out to it opening the bag. The bag was filled with green cookies in the shape of leaves possibly to commemorate the coming of fall. Paul grabbed a cookie, hesitating before taking a captious bite. Reggie would be having a field day with this if he ever found out about this, saying something along the lines of, "one bite for Paul, one leap for society".

It probably wouldn't have helped his case if he found out that he actually liked the cookie and grabbed another one before settling back in for work.

* * *

I dont know why, but I felt Paul should meet Brock and get some Green Tea cookies, Paul strikes me as a guy who likes Green Tea cookies. By the way should I turn this into a mature story, I know a way I could incorporate it int the story, but I feel nervous just putting a mature scene in. Feedback about this would be appreciated and also Paul is twenty-five in this fic hopw that not much of an age difference for you.

Unrelated subject: wayne/crane ( higly recommend reading shadow selves) and fake moustaches because I've been wearing them a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

I have updated! I am disappointed, not at the fact that I updated,nooo, never but I wanted to do it on saterday, friday or even sunday. sorry. I will try to update weekly from now on. Also Im sorry for any spelling errors, my spell check hates me sometime, and so does my natural ability to misspell the simplest words. I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome, adored even. 0w0

* * *

The phone started vibrating continuously signaling that there was an incoming call. Paul answered the phone. He was exasperated by the constant phone calls and texts Reggie had been sending him and decided to finally give in to his brothers demands and answer the phone. He didn't want him to be calling while he was at Mrs. Ketchum's house.

"Hello." Paul answered calmly. He didn't want to show how much Reggie's calls and texts irritated him. It was a waste of time he knew, because there was no one who knew Paul better than his brother. Reggie was possible the longest standing relationship he had, being that they grew up together. Their parents were never in the house much, usually too busy at their jobs. It never bothered Paul he understood that his parents had to work had to pay bills. Paul did his absolute best never to hinder the natural order of things. He only talked to his parents when he absolutely had to; his brother understood that and talked to Paul.

He talked to him when no one else would. It didn't matter how much Paul detested the conversations he still would. Paul couldn't say he didn't feel grateful to his brother for that.

"My magnificent brother that I love so much, it's good to hear your wondrous voice."

"What is it Reggie."

There was an audible sound of crunching on the other line. Paul gritted his teeth. He hated when people ate on the phone. It was one of his biggest pet peeves, a pet peeve that Reggie of course knew about. Reggie unfortunately understood how to use Paul's pet peeves against him, a tactic that Reggie had adopted whenever Paul didn't talk to him.

"Would you kindly stop Reggie and get to the point o this conversation."

"You know the 'would you kindly' only works on Bioshock." There was a more pronounced crunch this time as the chewing intensified. "Though that was a good game, I mean could you have ever believed-"

"Please get to the point Reggie; you already know I hate video games."

"Don't remind me, sometimes I have to wonder about you, I mean you never did appreciate my Modern warfare achievement on when I shot all those chickens. "

"Reggie." Paul said with an edge to his voice.

"Alright, alright, just came, geez I just called to check up on you. I mean you never call and-"

Paul hung up his phone, already understanding where the conversation was headed. Reggie wanted to talk about his last assignment. It wasn't that big of a case but it seemed Reggie thought it was. He hadn't asked about the case and Paul knew that he would ask about it eventually. The case wasn't big and it didn't get that much press coverage. The Hearthome police department had asked for the FBI's help on a case concerning a terrorist threat on a local school. Given the gravity of the situation they sent in a few agents Paul being one of them.

Paul, noticing the song that was playing on the radio raised the volume.

The song wasn't a personal favorite of his, more nostalgic and it held a familiarity that set him at ease. 'A Perfect Circle' always seemed to have that effect on him. He was surprised that the radio station in pallet town had them at all. They're songs were softer than most rock bands and their lyrics were usually confusing and hard to understand. They were an uncommon band to listen since they were usually overshadowed by bands such as 'Disturbed', 'System of a Down' or 'Three Days Grace'.

The song that was currently playing was one of their louder songs, 'The Outsider'. It was already nearing its end and as it turned out so was the car ride to Mrs. Ketchum's house.

Paul cut the engine but left the radio on until the song finished, when it was done he turned off the car completely. He sat there a moment, relaxing, relishing in the silence before an owl hooted. He turned toward the sound of the noise, seeing the owl. It was an odd little thing with unnaturally large eyes that looked like spectacles.

It looked back and hooted once more before turning back into the trees hallow. Paul shook his head before exiting the car. He could take the owl as a bad omen, as most people did. A sign of death, bad luck or even the devil depending on which owl it was, not that Paul would go through the trouble to try to figure out the species of a particular just to figure out if it was 'bad luck'. He could take the owl like his brother usually did and say it was a sign of his wisdom, or Paul could take for what it was, an owl.

Paul started walking up the steps. The house wasn't large, it was simple but the property around it was immense. The Ketchum family lived in the outskirts of town. 'The setting of every horror film' Reggie had commented when he had snatched Paul's file and read it.

He rang the doorbell and waited briefly until the door opened revealing Mrs. Ketchum. Paul couldn't remember a time he didn't feel as unsettled as he did at that moment. Mrs. Ketchum's smiling was blinding to say the least. His brother was the same way but it was different. He could easily ignore his brothers Cheshire smile. Unfortunately, in this occasion he had to pull through, he couldn't ignore Mrs. Ketchum it would be counterproductive to the assignment.

"Paul, it's so good to see you again." Before Paul could stop her, she had enveloped him in a hug, effectively trapping him in her embrace. He stiffened, not enjoying the physical proximity, though it seemed Mrs. Ketchum was oblivious to his discomfort and continued hugging him.

It wasn't until after twelve grueling seconds that she finally did let go.

"Likewise, Mrs. Delia." Paul stated simple his uneasiness intensifying

"Oh, dear so formal, it Delia just Delia. Adding the Mrs. Just makes me sound so old."

"Alright….Delia." Paul amended hiding his flinch when he said her name.

"There you go, now that wasn't so hard was it?" She said patting Paul on the shoulder; a large smile adorning her face. "Now let's get inside, foods ready."

She took Paul inside the house decorated with odd knickknacks, family photos and toys, to be more specific plushies. Paul narrowed his eyes at the toys. In total there were about five all across the room, three of the toys seemed to be modeled after some type of animal; a bear cub, a snake, and finally and purple rat. Though the animals were brightly colored the ones that caught his attention the most was the mime that sat at a counter. The doll was smiling brightly at him giving him some sort of salute.

Mrs. Ketchum continued to smile brightly, the smile growing larger, rivaling the famous Cheshire smile. "That's Mr. Mime, the official mascot of this house." She said brightly." Isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Paul at a complete loss of words only nodded, not wanting to disrespect his host no matter how much it pained him.

"My husband made it for me; he knows that I just absolutely love mimes. I tried to convince him to take us to France and see a real one, but he told me we didn't have the money for it." She looked saddened for a moment then it disappeared replaced with the same smile from before. Paul wished it would have just disappeared. "Then he made me this, it' not France but it's the thought that counts right."

Paul nodded looking at the plushie suspiciously. "Your husband made this?"

"That's right; he was talented with a needle, better than me and I was the wife." She laughed, before she turned and gave the toy a soft smile. "He was a good man."

"I'm sure he was." Paul said quietly staring at the toy. "Did he ever make them for his friends?"

Mrs. Ketchum broke form her reverie to look at Paul. "Yes, he made them for people who asked. He always made the oddest of toys. I guess that's why people liked them because they were so unique. Why ask?"

"I've seen them around town." Paul answered truthfully. "I was just curious."

The file never mentioned Ashtons hobbies of making toys. It should have been mentioned if it domineered this much into his life not to mention the toy Cynthia had. She knew about it and obviously she thought they were important, but why didn't she say anything about it?

Paul's irritation started growing, he never liked being out of the loop concerning assignments, but he couldn't do much about it other than continue on with the new angle. The plushies were important not to mention that principal Elm had one too.

"Well, come on, the kitchen is this way." She said walking toward what Paul presumed to be the Kitchen. He looked at the counter one more time, noticing a yellow plushie that had two electrical plugs sticking out of its head.

Paul shook his head, not even trying to comprehend how anyone could come up with something like that.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU OPEN THE BOX WITHOUGHT ME!"

"But Jesse-"James whined hiding behind the couch so he wouldn't get hit by whatever Jesse could get a hold of. She was not happy, wasn't that the understatement of the century.

"How many times have I told you to never open things from the boss without me?" She threw a pot at James, which luckily for him missed, landing on the ground with a loud crash. James groaned know it would be hell to pick up all the dirt and find a suitable replacement home for Jr. leaf, and that why they didn't have any pets.

"To never do it, but Jesse you were taking too long and I didn't want to bother you when you-"James was never able to finish his statement as he was hit with a pillow. It seemed Jesse had used up all the tough items. Well at least that was one blessing.

"Exactly, to never do it, now since I'm feeling generous today James I'll let it slide."

James smiled brightly; he couldn't believe it Jesse was actually going to let it go. "You mean it Jesse?" He said small tears forming in his eyes from happiness.

"Of course," She said walking closer to James until she was standing right in front of him. " not."

James was on the ground stars appearing as the knowledge of Jesse punching him settled in. He should have seen this coming. How many times had Jesse done this to him ten thirty fifty times? Who knows?

"Now you're forgiven."

"Thanks Jesse." James sullenly, rubbing his cheek.

"Now let's get down to business." She said grabbing the stuffed kitten that the boss had sent them. James followed her gaze toward the cat. It was cute; James admitted to himself, the whiskers, the paws, and the tail everything, even the plastic little coin at the top. It was the type of toy you would give to a little girl or even a girlfriend on Valentine's Day, if that girlfriend likes cats anyway. It wasn't the type of thing you would send your employees. Unless you were lonely, creepy old soul anyway, which he doubted, hoped was boss wasn't.

"Why do you think the boss sent us this thing?"

"I don't know Jessie, maybe it's a present for Veterans Day or something."

"You don't give presents on Veterans Day you idiot, and we aren't in the military. Why don't you ever use that head of yours James?"

James shook his head, continuously rubbing his cheek, which did nothing to soothe it and continued to make it ache.

She shrugged throwing the toy at James, who, noticing that she threw it got hit with the head.

"You're giving it to me?" James asked incredulously. Jesse had an odd adoration for their boss, they both did, but she would b=never willingly give up something the boss gave them.

"It's a cat, I don't like cats especially that one. It's like the golden cat, and its creepy I mean look at its eyes."

James looked into the cats stitched on eyes. They weren't scary, not James anyway, as much anyway. Ok, the eyes were somewhat creepy but it wasn't that bad. James turned the plushie so that it wouldn't be staring at him anymore.

* * *

I think I fail at team Rocket characterization. m James is so, so but Jesse, I dont know but she bothers me and its hard to get into character with her. James is fun, but he's so different from Paul its confusing sometimes. meh, it was still fun. oh right, about the changing the rating...hmmm it will stay teen but there will be a mature bit probably posted on my livejournal, maybe possibly, its not going to affect the storyline by much. who knows we'll cross that bridge when we get there. ( which will be awhile, curse slow-moving relationships)

unrelated subject: A perfect cirle/ Bioshock infinite (0w0) I can't wait w


End file.
